


Доктор Рид и сны

by SleepSpindles



Category: Criminal Minds, Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles





	

Доктор Рид через третьи руки узнает про специалиста, что помогает пациентам через сны. Намек на серию из 3-го сезона, где был такой доктор, что занимался поведенческой терапией. Если пациент боялся воды, он его топил, если боялся задохнуться, он его душил. Многим людям он так помог, руководствовался, видимо, принципом – лучшее средство от головной боли – гильотина. А также – нет человека, нет проблемы.  
И вот доктор Рид попадает к доктору Артуру Гордону (он увидел на его визитке лестницу Пенроуза и ему это очень понравилось). И начинают они дрим-терапию. «Я проанализировал ваш первый разделенный сон и, признаться, я в замешательстве. У вас такое количество внутренних нерешенных проблем, неврозов, травм, что я даже не знаю, с чего начинать. Но давайте двигаться шаг за шагом и начнем работу с вашего повторяющегося сна про мертвого мальчика». 

 

***  
«Я держал его сознание в своих ладонях, как хирург держит сердце оперируемого. Он был полностью открыт для меня. Я мог внедрить ему любую идею, украсть любую информацию. Но я хотел ему помочь. И я не знал как. Его сознание было как карточный домик, в нем было столько боли, что она каким-то странным образом уравновешивала его, и малейший ветер, малейшее вмешательство было способно разнести эту хрупкую систему на клочки. Да, хрупкость – вот то слово, что его характеризовало. Тонкие пальцы, тонкие кости, болезненная худоба, круги под глазами… Мне было просто страшно вмешиваться, я боялся все испортить, разрушить, сделать еще хуже. Но я знал, если не сделаю что-то, хоть что-нибудь, это убьет его рано или поздно. Он не выдержит, сломается. И тогда ему уже никто не поможет».

***  
\- Доктор Гордон, здравствуйте, я док.. меня зовут Спенсер Рид. Я слышал, что вы лечите пациентов через сны… Помогаете им. Я прочитал ваши статьи про анализ механизма снов. И я подумал, что может быть, вы могли бы мне помочь.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Рид. Какие же сны вас тревожат?  
\- Мне очень давно, с самого детства снится один и тот же повторяющийся сон. Мальчик… его убили, я нахожу его в подвалах, заброшенных зданиях и я никак не могу это изменить. Это приводит меня в отчаяние.  
\- Мистер Рид, а где вы работаете?  
\- Эээ в полиции, я занимаюсь расследованиями преступлений.  
\- Знаете, мистер Рид, буду откровенен, обычно я не берусь оказывать помощь полицейским, врачам, пожарным, всем тем, чья работа напрямую связана со стресс-факторами. Потому что такая помощь – это капля в море, я стараюсь уберечь один процент их психики, в то время как остальные девяносто девять страдают. И это бесконечный процесс.   
\- Да, я понимаю вас. Извините, что побеспокоил.  
\- Но я все же подумаю над вашим делом. Дайте мне неделю. И если я решусь на помощь вам, я позвоню. 

***  
\- Итак, мистер Рид. Могу я называть вас Спенсер?  
\- Да, конечно.  
\- Меня тоже можешь звать Артур.  
\- Хорошо, Артур.  
\- Я изучил твою биографию. Я хочу быть с тобой предельно откровенным. Только доверяя друг другу, мы сможем работать над твоими проблемами. Я знаю все про твою семью, про мать в психиатрической клинике, про отца, с которым ты не желаешь общаться. Я знаю, где ты живешь, я видел твою квартиру. Я знаю книги, которые ты читаешь на ночь («Диагностика шизофрении на ранних стадиях» не самый лучший выбор в твоем случае), музыку, которую ты слушаешь (Моцарт, Бетховен, неплохо), ознакомился со всеми твоими диссертациями и мне тоже нравится алгебраическая геометрия Пенроуза. Я все знаю про твоих коллег, даже то, что ты не знаешь про них. Я догадываюсь об основных твоих фобиях и той вине, груз которой ты несешь. Я знаю больше, чем ты сам знаешь про себя. И чтобы ты не чувствовал себя беззащитным, можешь спросить любую информацию обо мне.  
\- Подожди, как ты узнал про мою команду? Ты взломал базу ФБР?  
\- Моя работа – знать. Взламывать совсем не обязательно, достаточно иметь нужные связи. Хочешь обсудить, как я получил те или иные сведения? Или все же спросишь что-то более существенное?  
\- Ты ведь никакой не доктор, не психолог?  
\- Не доктор, но психолог в какой-то мере. Тебя интересует, есть ли у меня специальное образование?  
\- Нет. Чем ты занимался? До того, как стал оказывать услуги лечения через сны?  
\- Промышленный шпионаж. Но ты не сможешь связать ни одно преступление со мной, даже если захочешь меня посадить.  
\- Ты крал информацию?  
\- Да, это было мое основное занятие. Сейчас я отошел от дел, возможно, на какое-то время.   
\- Ты.. ты убивал кого-нибудь?  
\- А ты, Спенсер? Ты ведь убивал, так? Стрелял в преступников. Мне тоже приходилось таким образом спасать свою жизнь. Но никогда это не были невинные люди, их я не убивал.  
\- Артур – это твое настоящее имя?  
\- Да, фамилия, как ты уже догадался, нет.  
\- Ты все знаешь обо мне.   
\- Да. Но я никогда не причиню тебе вред, не использую то, что знаю против тебя. Ты веришь мне?  
\- Да… Не знаю, почему, но я верю тебе. 

***  
Артур рассказывает ему про разделенные сны, про ПЭСИВ, про технологию. Они идут в сон Рида и там огребают по полной.   
Рид, просыпаясь с воплями от выстрела в голову (Артур не хотел, он был твердо намерен досмотреть сон Рида до конца, но то, что он там увидел, в общем, ему пришлось).  
\- Что это, что это было?!  
Артур меланхолично вынимает иглу ПЭСИВ из тонкого запястья Рида.  
\- К сожалению, Спенсер, это было твое подсознание.  
\- Горы шевелящихся обрубков тел, мертвые дети и еще.. еще меня сожгли заживо эти, как ты их называл, проекции. Это мое подсознание?!  
\- Проекции атакуют собственного хозяина, необычно, но не уникально. И да, это твое подсознание и если ты полагаешь, что хуже быть не может, спешу тебя уверить, что может.  
\- Еще хуже?  
\- Это нигредо, Спенсер. И у него нет дна. Когда тебе будет казаться, что более чудовищных образов уже нельзя представить, ты убедишься, что ничего невозможного для твоего измученного подсознания нет.  
\- Нигредные мотивы снов по Юнгу…  
\- Я выведу тебя к рубедо. Ты знаешь, кто такой пойнт-мен?  
\- Проводник?  
\- Да, это я - проводник. Я выведу тебя, но ты должен мне помочь.   
\- Мне что снова и снова придется идти в эти сны?   
\- Именно так. Идти и менять их до тех пор, пока мы не придем к рубедо.

***  
\- Я проанализировал символику твоих последних снов и сделал вывод, у тебя подавленная гомосексуальность.  
\- Нет! Подожди, еще и это!  
\- Спенсер, все твои сны о мертвых расчлененных детях и взрослых, о пустых глазницах, - сверяется с блокнотом, - в вывороченных кишках и крови. На фоне всего этого твоя ориентация – это самое нормальное, что у тебя есть.   
\- Самое нормальное?  
\- Безусловно. Меня беспокоит только то, что ты ее подавляешь. Хотя ты столько всего стараешься держать под контролем, запираешь внутри себя, что подавленная гомосексуальность погоды не делает. Однако эту проблему мы тоже должны решить.  
\- Сколько их еще? Того, что мы должны решить?  
\- Это мне тоже хотелось бы знать, Спенсер, ты как рог изобилия, чем глубже мы копаем, там больше разных препятствий находим.

***  
\- Дерек Морган, - кладет фото на стол рядом с Ридом, - твоя самая часто встречающаяся проекция. И она очень четкая, значит, ты хорошо знаешь этого человека в реальности и пристально наблюдаешь за ним. Почему он?  
\- Мне действительно необходимо отвечать на этот вопрос?  
\- Ради твоего блага. Он ведь тебе часто снится в обычных снах-кошмарах?  
Рид ерзает на стуле и теребит рукав рубашки, после паузы неохотно:  
\- Да, довольно часто. Иногда я зову его, он не приходит, иногда он приходит, но не может помочь, иногда я ему не позволяю помогать, потому что должен справляться сам.  
\- Видимо, твое подсознание считает его образ той силой, что может тебя защитить. Что-то надежное, опора. Мы должны это использовать.  
\- Артур, не надо, давай вообще не будем касаться этого.  
\- Среди того хаоса, что в последнее время творится в твоих снах любой островок стабильности это то, что нам на руку. И мы будем это использовать, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
\- Я не хочу знать того, что мы можем найти, анализируя этот образ. Все что угодно, любая правда, но не эта. Эту я знать не хочу.   
\- Тем хуже для тебя, Спенсер. То, от чего ты бежишь, настигнет тебя рано или поздно и ударит в спину. Так не лучше ли встретить это лицом к лицу?  
\- Я не готов! Я не хочу думать об этом!  
\- Ты уже думаешь об этом человеке и судя по проекции довольно давно.   
\- В подсознании, пусть это там и остается.  
\- Поверьте моему опыту, это там не останется. Все из подсознания вырывается на свободу. И я уверяю тебя то, как это произойдет, тебе очень не понравится. Поэтому лучше разобраться со всем этим сейчас. Или в ближайшее время.   
\- Я подумаю.  
\- Хорошо, возьмем паузу, ты отвлечешься на что-то другое. Но потом мы к этому вернемся.

***  
Угрожающе извиваясь к Риду тянулось огромное склизкое щупальце. Казалось, что сейчас оно схватит за горло и удушит. Рид увернулся и выстрелил. Часть щупальца отлетела, но сбоку появилось новое. Спину обожгло, еще одно щупальце все-таки достало его, нужно торопиться.  
\- О, так вот как ты развлекаешься в мое отсутствие, пупсик.  
\- Имс, что ты здесь делаешь? И как ты меня вообще нашел?  
\- Ты не особо и прятался. Найти тебя в Вашингтоне, где столько твоих любимых музеев… это было ожидаемо. И чем же ты занимаешься? Не очень похоже на тренировку защиты подсознания.  
\- Спенсер, слева, осторожнее! - Артур четким выстрелом из винтовки снял тянущееся к юноше щупальце. – Это дрим-терапия. И отработка боевых навыков.  
Имс с секунду понаблюдал за стараниями Рида в борьбе со щупальцами.  
\- Арти, дай ты парню нормальное оружие! Что он у тебя из игрушечного Глока-то палит в эту срань, ты бы ему еще рогатку в руки дал!  
\- В реальности он стреляет из Глока, значит, ему нужно учиться именно на нем.  
\- В реальности он тоже стреляет в монстров с бесконечным числом щупальцев?  
\- Можно и так сказать. Он ловит преступников, точнее маньяков, серийных убийц.  
\- Он что из полиции? Вот это тощее недоразумение, что явно не умеет стрелять из полиции?  
\- Нет, ФБР, отдел поведенческого анализа.  
\- Вот это действительно смешно. ФБР, ну надо же! Неудивительно, что они не могут нас достать, если у них работают такие кадры.  
\- Он хорошо справляется со своей работой, но вот стрелять и правда не умеет. Проблема с точным попаданием, - Артур смотрит в оптический прицел, - Спенсер, я же говорил тебе стрелять точно в середину, тогда это сработает. Сосредоточься. И ты снова зажмуриваешься, когда стреляешь, так делать не нужно.  
\- И как же, милый, ты связался с ФБР? Где ты его нашел?  
\- Он сам меня нашел и попросил помочь с его психологическими проблемами.   
\- Хорошо платит? Я знаю, что такое отдел поведенческого анализа, люди, работающие там настоящие психи. Ночевать в голове у маньяков и остаться в разуме – сложная задача. Я удивлен, что ты согласился лезть в эту помойку, я имею в виду голову такого человека.   
\- Это научный интерес. Дело не в деньгах.  
\- Ах, научный! Узнаю старину Артура. Я не могу на это смотреть, какое-то истязание младенцев, - Имс достает гранатомет и разносит щупальца в считанные секунды. Опускает оружие, усмехается и с наслаждением закуривает. Артур в бешенстве выдирает сигарету изо рта.  
\- Какого хрена ты творишь?! И не кури в моем сне! Вообще проваливай! – Артур наставляет на Имса винтовку.  
\- Успокойся, родной, парню нужна была передышка, посмотри, он еле на ногах стоит.   
Рид без сил ложится на землю и смотрит в небо. Имс подходит к нему и опускается на корточки:  
\- Эй, парень, с тобой все в порядке? Ты как?  
\- Вы кто? Моя проекция или Артура?  
\- Я Имс, и я… Артура. Я буду играть роль доброго копа, - Имс подмигивает.  
\- Это хорошо, - Рид улыбается.  
\- Мистер Имс не будет исполнять никаких ролей и он уже уходит, - Артур берет Имса за локоть и отводит в сторону. – Имс, я тебе уже сказал, проваливай! Я только установил с моим пациентом контакт, он только научился мне немного доверять, я не позволю, чтобы ты тут разгуливал как у себя во сне!  
\- Да ладно, расслабься, парню нужна поддержка, а ты слишком скуп на эмоции, уж я-то знаю. Ничего страшного не произойдет, если я тут немного побуду. В реальности он меня не увидит, я выйду до того, как вы оба проснетесь.  
Артур недовольно прищуривается.   
\- Ебать мои коленки! Это еще что за срань?? – Имс, вытаращив глаза, пялится за спину Артура. Артур не оборачиваясь скучающим тоном:  
\- Мальчик без рук и ног, истекающий кровью или мертвая девочка с пустыми глазницами, из которых сыплются жирные белые личинки?  
\- Мальчик… кажется.  
Артур поворачивается и разносит проекцию на части.   
\- Обычно я так не делаю, просто пережидаю, когда они исчезнут сами. Я не уверен, как скажется на его подсознании убийство его проекций. Эти появились недавно. Они расследовали дело маньяка, расчленявшего детей. Тогда ранили Моргана, к счастью, рана была легкая, но Спенсер винит в этом себя, потому что не успел его прикрыть.  
\- Морган? Это еще что за хрен?  
\- Посмотри туда, - Артур машет в сторону деревьев вдали. Имс достает бинокль.  
\- Негр-здоровяк у дерева? Очень детализированная проекция. Он всегда там стоит?  
\- Да, Спенсер не разрешает ему помогать. Он постоянно наблюдает с расстояния. Видел бы ты его лицо, когда Спенсер вскрикивает от боли.  
\- Они любовники в реальности? Бедный парнишка, он его не разорвал еще? Я слышал инструменты у черных просто огромные. Артур, не делай такое лицо, я слышал, а не пробовал.  
\- Они не любовники. И как раз именно это все и усложняет.   
\- Здоровяк не интересуется парнями? Или твой малыш ему не дает, что более вероятно.  
\- Мой малыш, - Артур качает головой и усмехается, - в принципе не хочет признавать наличие проекции Моргана в его снах. Он бежит от этого факта и подавляет все эмоции, связанные с этим человеком. Но если с Морганом что-то случится, если его не станет, то наши встречи придется прекратить.  
\- Почему же? Не верю, что ты так легко сдашься, только не ты, упрямый Артур.  
\- Я не сдамся. Но здесь нечего будет лечить. Тут все превратится в выжженную пустыню или в свалку с разлагающимися телами. Все усилия станут бессмысленны.  
\- Значит, малец дрочит на этого Моргана, но делает вид, что ничего странного не происходит?  
\- Можно и так сказать. И я в тупике. Я не знаю, как уговорить, заставить его признать очевидное. Я боюсь на него давить, тут все очень хрупко и нестабильно. На него нападают собственные проекции, он разносит мой сон на клочки в считанные секунды, просыпаясь он кричит от боли… И я не знаю, как это изменить.  
\- Ты нашел себе отличное занятие, Арти. Разгребать дерьмо в голове у сумасшедшего парня. Твой единственный шанс – это спихнуть мальца на Моргана.   
\- Его не нужно ни на кого спихивать, Спенсер справится сам, он сильный. Но если бы он решил хотя бы это внутреннее противоречие, то все стало бы гораздо проще. Это дало бы ему силы двигаться дальше, дало бы точку опоры.  
\- А ты не хочешь пригласить мистера Моргана к нам в гости? Может, нужно зайти с другого конца?  
\- Нет, я не собираюсь лезь к Моргану в голову. Он работает в том же отделе, что и Спенсер, точнее одной команде, в десять лет на его глазах убили отца, а в тринадцать его изнасиловал собственный тренер по футболу. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что в голове у мистера Моргана пасутся овечки на зеленом лугу.  
\- Ну, ничего ж себе! Вот это кадры, они точно стоят друг друга! И что они еще держатся, еще не начали палить направо и налево во всех?  
\- Вроде бы нет. Морган вообще производит впечатление нормального, но что у него в подсознании... Нет, я не хочу туда спускаться, мне хватает снов Спенсера.  
Имс внимательно смотрит на лежащего на траве Рида.  
\- Имс, ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?   
\- Да, думаю, я бы мог сымитировать Моргана. Разыграем небольшой спектакль перед мелким.  
\- Какой именно? Только не говори, что собираешься его трахнуть во сне.  
\- Ревнуешь?   
Артур пожимает плечами:  
\- Ревную.  
\- Мне приятно это слышать. Нет, собираюсь его напугать до усрачки.   
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Арти, брось, малыш явно боится за Моргана, боится его потерять. Покажем ему, что такое потерять того, без кого не сможешь дышать. Что это такое не успеть сказать. Это может сработать.  
\- Может? Нам нужно больше, чем может! А если он сойдет с ума? У него мать с шизофренией лежит в психиатрической клинике. Мы не можем так рисковать.  
\- Его нужно встряхнуть. Один маленький кошмар, увидеть, как Морган умирает, ммм.. несколько раз умирает не сведет его с ума.   
\- Вот как раз это может свести!  
\- Это будет просто сон, Артур. Ему нужен катарсис. И он его получит по пробуждению. Чем хуже ситуация, тем ярче катарсис. Вот увидишь, он проснется и побежит звонить своему Моргану, чтобы позвать его трахаться.  
\- Если он вообще проснется! А не попадет в Лимб или еще что-нибудь похуже.   
\- Не волнуйся, сладкий, это я беру на себя, доверься мне. Он проснется, я гарантирую. И вам тоже пора просыпаться, так что я исчезаю. Зайду, когда ты будешь один, - Имс подмигивает и стреляет себе в голову.

***  
\- Морган… Морган это ты?  
\- Что случилось Рид? Почему у тебя такой голос? Ты где?  
\- Я дома. Мне.. мне приснился очень страшный сон. И мне нужно увидеть тебя, срочно. Ты можешь приехать?  
\- Говори адрес, уже еду.


End file.
